Mekk-Knight
"Mekk-Knight", known as "Jack-Knights" (ジャックナイツ, Jakkunaitsu) in the OCG, is an archetype of LIGHT monsters debuting in Extreme Force. The archetype is both related to and supported by the "World Legacy" archetype. All of its Main Deck members are Psychic monsters, while its Extra Deck members (with the exception of "Mekk-Knight of the Morning Star') are Cyberse monsters. Although the Japanese name of the "Mekk-Knight" archetype is only ジャックナイツ, its members' names are actually consist the words . Disregarding the kana, these words could be read as Kikai Kishi, literally "Mecha-World Knight", which could be a pun on the monster Type 機械 Kikai. Design This archetype is related to the "World Legacy" and "World Chalice" archetypes, as shown in the artwork of "World Legacy Key" and "World Legacy Scars". Each original Main Deck monster has a color of the rainbow that appears in the artworks of "Mekk-Knight Spectrum Supreme" and "World Legacy Pawns". Their names were mostly based on sky's phenomenon and other astrological-related objects. Members Playing style All "Mekk-Knight" Main Deck monsters (except "Mekk-Knight Avram", Normal Monster) share the following effect: * "If 2 or more cards are in the same column, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand) to that column." Mekk-Knight Monsters rely on Special Summoning from the Hand and the Search effects like "Purple Nightfall" and "Blue Sky"; "Purple Nightfall" and "Indigo Eclipse" also have an effect to move a Monster out the way for another Special Summon being just as crucial to dump the Hand fast. They can also modify their formation to fit almost every situation at will, mostly to enable the negation effects of "World Legacy Key", "World Legacy Whispers", and "World Legacy's Secret". "Mekk-Knight Blue Sky" and "Mekk-Knight Purple Nightfall" are the most important monsters within the deck due to their search effects, and together with "World Legacy's Memory", allow them to keep Summoning monsters without pause and use them to either Link Summon, or straight-up inflict damage. Due to how this deck's mechanic works, this deck generally performs better when going second, using going second cards like "Gameciel, the Sea Turtle Kaiju" and "Mind Control". However the use of "Link Spider" with "Avram" and "Salamangreat Almiraj" with "Ipiria" to load zones in a column can open up certain plays. Most iterations of the deck also employ "Aleister the Invoker" (along with "Invocation", "Magical Meltdown", and the "Invoked" Fusion Monsters), not only to increase their offensive power but also to better safeguard their field presence (courtesy of "Invoked Mechaba"). This variant is commonly called Invoked Mekk-Knight. Other than that, this deck's core components (consisting of "Blue Sky", "Purple Nightfall", and "Indigo Eclipse", with a base count of 2, 3, and 1, respectively) can also be used in other decks that needs more swarming and offensive power. Recommended cards Official Decklist Example Tournament Decks * Shannon Long's Pure Mekk-Knights - YCS Fort Worth 2019 Top 32 * Arkadiy Arkonov's Invoked Mekk-Knights - Brookyln Regionals November 2019 Weaknesses * Cards that prevent the player from Special Summoning can hurt the Deck's capability to swarm. Examples include the "Vanity's" series, "Archlord Kristya", "Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo", etc. * Since they relies on banishing for some of their effects ("Purple Nightfall", "Red Moon", and "Yellow Star"), cards like "Artifact Lancea" and "Chaos Hunter" can effectively bring them into a screeching halt. Trivia * This Deck has some similar traits with "The Weather" archetype: ** Both archetypes are based on the seven colors of the rainbow. ** Both are column-based archetypes. ** "Mekk-Knight Spectrum Supreme" and "The Weather Painter Rainbow" have the exact same Link Arrows. References Category:TCG and OCG archetypes